More than brother and sister
by Leia-Skywalker-19
Summary: Ähm ja... Eine junge Sängerin sucht ihren Bruder, der Jedi ist und verliebt sich in ihren JediBodyguard. Kein inzest, auch, wenns kurz so aussieht.Das nächste Kapitel gibts erst, wenn Reviewt wurde.
1. Prolog Trennung

Disclaimer:  
Das Star Wars Imperium (oder in diesem Fic noch Republik) gehört George Lucas.  
Das einzige, wes mir gehört sind die Charaktere, die nicht George gehören u.s.w.  
Wisst ihr ja sicher alles .

Prolog - Die Trennung 

Es war einer der traurigsten Tage, den sie seit langem hatte.

Maho Kappuro warf ihr langes rot - braunes Haar nach hinten, damit sie sie nicht dabei störten ihrem Sohn, an seinem ersten Geburtstag, einen guten Morgen Kuss zu geben.

Blinzelnd erwachte der kleine Junge mit den tiefbraunen Augen und lächelte seiner Mutter entgegen.

„Guten Morgen mein Engel und alles gute zu deinem Geburtstag!" begrüßte sie ihn sanft. Neimitsu brabbelte vergnügt, als seine Mutter ihn aus seinem Bettchen holte und in die Küche brachte.

„Da ist ja unser kleines Geburtstagskind!" Setsumei, Mahos Schwiegermutter und Neimitsus Oma, war gerade beim Frühstück machen als Mutter und Kind die Küche betraten.

„Hat unser Sonnenschein denn schön geschlafen?" Sie kitzelte ihren Enkel etwas, woraufhin dieser anfing zu lachen.

Maho legte ihren Sohn in Setsumeis Arme. „Bin ich erstmal froh, wenn dieser Tag vorbei und Neimitsu immer noch bei uns ist!"

Ihr Sohn bedeutete Maho alles und das nicht nur, weil er das einzige war, was ihr und Setsumei von ihrem Ehemann, einem Piloten, der während einer Mission getötet wurde, übrig blieb.

Ohne Neimitsu, der sie auf Trab hielt, wäre sie längst vereinsamt oder vor Trauer um gekommen. Doch er hatte sie immer wieder aufgeheitert.

Aber nun, an seinem ersten Geburtstag war Mahos Angst ihn zu verlieren größer denn je. Denn Neimitsu hatte sich bereits mehrmals der Macht bedient. Sie war äußerst stark bei ihm. Wenn dies dem Jedi - Rat aufgefallen sein sollte, würden sie ihn heute abholen, in ihren Gott verdammten Tempel bringen und zu einem Jedi ausbilden der Leben retten soll.

Maho blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass es den Jedi entgangen war. Wie unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mochte, aber Jedi mussten ja ebenfalls mal Fehler machen.

„Sorge dich nicht, sondern genieße lieber die Zeit, die euch noch zusammen bleibt! Wenn er deine Angst spürt wird er anfangen zu weinen." Setsumei war an Maho, die gerade den Frühstückstisch deckte, rann getreten.

Auch sie hatte Angst davor das einzige, was ihr von ihrem Sohn geblieben war zu verlieren, doch sie hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass die Jedi ihn bald abholen würden.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Maho ließ vor Schreck den Teller, den sie gerade aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, auf den Boden fallen. Woraufhin dieser in tausend Teile zersprang.

„Nein! Das darf doch nicht sein. Das können sie doch noch nicht sein." Maho war fertig mit den Nerven und sah verstört zur Tür, an der es nun erneut klingelte.

Ohne die Scherben auf dem Boden weiter zu beachten legte Setsumei Neimitsu in Mahos Arme und ging zur Tür.

Maho setzte sich auf einen der Stühle in der Küche und sah verstört auf ihrem Sohn hinab, der angefangen hatte zu weinen.

Sie versuchte den Kleinen und sich selbst zu beruhigen, damit sie verfolgen konnte, was an der Tür vor sich ging.

Setsumei sprach dort anscheinen mit zwei Männern... nein, einem Mann und einem Jungen.

Erst als sie die beiden rein gebeten hatte und sie in der Küchentür standen begriff Maho, dass es sich um einen Jedi und seinen Padawan handelte. Um genau zu sein um den Jedi Meister Yoda und seinen Schüler Dooku.

Maho zog ihren kleinen Sohn dichter an sich und sah Yoda bittend an. „Ihr könnt ihn mir nicht weg nehmen, er ist doch das Einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist!" Yoda trat, etwas humpelnd und sich auf seinen Stock abstützend, in die Küche „Sein Schicksal der Tempel und die Ausbildung zum Jedi ist. Ihr das akzeptieren müsst!"

Der alte Jedi Meister hasste es Müttern ihre geliebten Kinder weg nehmen zu müssen, doch das war leider unumgänglich, wenn er den Orden und die Lehre um die Macht weiter aufrecht erhalten wollte.

Maho sah nochmals tief traurig hinab zu ihrem Sohn, der erneut kurz davor war zu weinen. Tränen bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen „Werde ich ihn wieder sehen?" fragte sie den kleinen grünen Meister der Macht. „Wenn euer Schicksal dies ist, wiedersehen ihr ihn werdet! Gut sorgen für ihn wir werden." Versprach Yoda, der nun genau vor Maho stand.

Die junge Mutter wusste, dass sie der Entscheidung des Rates nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte und legte Neimitsu in Yodas Arme.

Etwas tief in ihr sagte ihr, dass es das richtige war, dass sie ihn wiedersehen würde und sie dann eine Glückliche Familie sein könnten.

Yoda nickte Maho noch aufmunternd zu, bevor er und sein Padawan Dooku die Küche verließen und Neimitsus Mutter weinend zurückließen.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel - Der Stern der Galaxie

19 Jahre Später-

Das Publikum jubelte als Kanpeki Genso, die in der gesamten Galaxie gefeierte Sängerin, die Bühne betrat.

Seit nun mehr 3 Monaten war sie auf Platz 1 der Charts und ein Ende war nicht abzusehen.

Mit ihren gerade mal 18 Jahren, den langen roten Haaren und ihren tiefbraunen Augen hatte sie die Bewohner sämtlicher Planeten verzaubert und ihre helle und klare Stimme tat ihr übriges.

Allerdings hatte sie auch Feinde. Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb sie niemandem ihren richtigen Namen verriet - Namida Kappuro, Tochter von Maho Kappuro.

Jedes mal, wenn sie ein Konzert wie dieses gab, mussten mehrere Sicherheitsleute um die Bühne herum stehen und die Menschenmassen genauestens im Auge behalten. Denn bereits vor einem Jahr hatte ein Attentäter auf sie geschossen, sie aber nur leicht am Arm verletzt.

Seit her gab es öfter solche Vorfälle, die sich allerdings kaum einer erklären konnte und die zum Glück alle scheiterten.

Namida allerdings hatte das nicht daran gehinderte weiterhin Konzerte zu geben und das bewunderten ihre Fans so an ihr.

An sie war ein Jedi verloren gegangen hieß es mal im Holonetz, doch Namida war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass man sie als Jedi bezeichnete, doch den Grund kannten nur sie und ihre Mutter.

Und das war auch der Grund dafür, warum sie nun auf dieser Bühne stand und sang, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Namida hatte ihrer Mutter das Wort gegeben ihren Bruder zu finden und als gefeierter Star würde es ihr in jedem Fall leichter fallen, zumal sie auch genau wusste, wo sie suchen musste - Im Jedi Tempel.

Dabei kamen ihr die Attentäter auch ganz recht, denn nach dem letzten Anschlag, der beinahe ins Auge ging hatte ihr Manager den Jedi - Orden beauftragt einen Jedi zu ihrem Schutz zu stellen. Dieser Jedi würde am nächsten Tag eintreffen und ihn könnte sie dann ausfragen.

Wie jedes mal war sie auch heute froh darüber unverletzt und topfit ein Konzert zu beenden und von der Bühne zu gehen.

Heute würde sie auch endlich ihre Mutter wieder sehen, was sie durch ihre Tour nicht konnte.

Sie freute sich bereits ihr die Nachricht von dem Jedi zu bringen, denn innerlich hoffte sie immer noch, dass es ihr Bruder Neimitsu war.

Maho war ihr Alter nicht anzusehen, sie hatte immer noch langes rot - braunes Haar, in dem man graue Strähnen vergebens suchte. Ihre Augen strahlten und ihr lächeln machte sie noch um einige Jahre jünger als sie ihre geliebte Tochter seit 6 Monaten das erste mal wieder in den Arm nahm. Bei jedem ihrer Konzerte auf den Vielen Planeten so weit weg, hatte sie Angst um das Leben Namidas.

Die Nachricht, dass ab dem morgigen Tag immer ein Jedi da sein würde erfreute sie sichtlich, denn auch sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass es ihr Sohn sein könnte.

„Er wäre jetzt 20, ob er wohl schon ein Jedi ist?" überlegte die ältere der beiden Frauen als sie mit ihrer Tochter in der Küche saß.

„Du sagtest doch, dass die Macht stark in ihm war, dann wird er sicher bereits ein Jedi sein!" erklärte Namida und sah sich um.

„Was suchst du denn?" fragte ihre Mutter etwas irritiert.

„Wo ist denn Oma?" Namida sah nun wieder zu ihrer Mutter.

„Sie ist in der Stadt und wollte noch etwas für heute Abend zum Essen kaufen. Es gibt dein Lieblingsessen, gebratene Shakuro." verriet Maho ihrer Tochter und sah zufrieden wie diese sich lächelnd über die Lippen leckte.

„Wo wird der Jedi dann eigentlich schlafen, über Nacht wird er wohl kaum in den Tempel zurück gehen, oder?" Maho stand auf und gab der Hauskatze Suru, die neben dem Waschbecken saß und mauzte, etwas Wasser zu trinken.

„Der Jedi wird wohl bei uns schlafen... zumindestens solange ich nicht auf Tournee bin." meinte Namida und stand ebenfalls auf. „Vielleicht ist er ja ganz süß!" überlegte sie laut und fing sich einen empörten Blick ihrer Mutter ein „Du weißt doch, dass Jedi nicht Lieben dürfen und vielleicht ist es ja auch ein alter Mann!" Trotz dem konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen „Da denkst du schon an Männer, ich glaub es nicht. Leb lieber ersteinmal dein Leben!" Maho schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Tochter. „Komm jetzt sei nicht so, immerhin warst du in meinem Alter bereits mit Neimitsu schwanger." Erinnerte Namida sich und Maho fing erneut an zu lächeln „Du bist unmöglich!"


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2- Ein Junger Jedi

„Yuno Heishi!" Ein Junge mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren und tiefbraunen Augen unterbrach seine Meditationsübungen und sah auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. Seine Jedikutte raschelte, als er aufstand um sich vor seinem ehemaligen Meister zu verbeugen.

„Ja Meister?"

„Warum denn so förmlich, du bist nicht mehr mein Padawan, schon vergessen?"

Muru Kaso mochte es gar nicht, wenn Yuno ihn immer noch Meister nannte, doch er wusste, dass es nicht einfach war sich das, was man Zeit Lebens tat, abzugewöhnen. Er selbst hatte ein Jahr gebraucht um seinen Ehemaligen Meister nicht mehr so förmlich anzureden.

Yuno erhob sich wieder und sah Muru an „Entschuldigt, aber ihr wisst ja selbst, wie schwer es ist es sich abzugewöhnen." Muru nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Was führt euch denn zu mir?" fragte Yuno den älteren.

„Eine Mission. Der Rat hat beschlossen, dich auf deine erste Mission zu schicken, die du im Alleingang erledigen musst!" erklärte Muru und lächelte etwas.

Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Yuno schon lange mal eine Mission alleine erledigen wollte.

Seit seiner Ernennung zum Jedi war ein halbes Jahr vergangen und er wurde bislang nur mit belanglosen Missionen beauftragt, die er mit seinem alten Meister oder anderen Jungen Jedi zu erledigen hatte.

Auf Yunos Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus „Wirklich?" Dann verengte er seine Augen zu schlitzen und sah Muru misstrauisch an „Und du willst mich echt nicht verschaukeln?" fragte er sicherheitshalber noch mal nach, da der grauhaarige Jedi ihn schon öfter rein gelegt hatte.

„Wirklich! Du sollst die Sängerin Kanpeki Genso beschützen und die Attentäter finden, die es auf sie abgesehen haben!" erklärte er Yuno seine Mission.

„Eine Sängerin beschützen?" fragte dieser nochmals nach und sah etwas verwirrt aus.

„Ja, eine Sängerin. Kanpeki ist momentan sehr berühmt, wundert mich, dass du sie nicht kennst. Du solltest wirklich öfter raus, hier drin vergammelst du noch irgendwann!" tadelte er seinen früheren Padawan, der daraufhin anfing zu lächeln „Ihr könnt es aber auch nicht lassen mich zu verbessern!" bemerkte Yuno.

„Wird schon noch!" meinte Muru und räusperte sich „Aber um auf deine Mission zurück zu kommen... du wirst morgen anfangen, ich werde dich am Vormittag abholen und zu Kanpeki bringen. Klar soweit?"

Yuno überlegte kurz „Ja, gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" fragte der jüngere der beiden. Diesmal war es Muru der kurz überlegte „Nein... du wirst allerdings bei Kanpekis Familie wohnen. Alles, was du dort erfährst oder was dir im allgemeinen anvertraut wird musst du geheim halten. Du darfst keine Interviews geben und verhalte dich bitte diskret!"

Zählte Muru auf „Na, wenn das alles ist, das wird doch ein Klacks!" Yunos Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Das wirst du schon packen, immer noch besser als in eine Schlacht zu ziehen, aber trotzdem solltest du es nicht unterschätzen!"

Yuno nickte „Ja Meister!" Muru wollte sich gerade umdrehen, verharrte dann aber in der Bewegung und sah den braunhaarigen Jungen tadelnd an. Dieser hatte sich bereits auf die Lippe gebissen „Du lernst es schon noch!" mit diesen Worten verließ Muru den Meditationsraum.

Als sich die Tür schloss ließ Yuno sich auf den Meditationssessel, auf dem er vor Murus Besuch meditierte, fallen und seufzte.

Natürlich hatte er schon von Kanpeki Genso gehört. Wie konnte man eine so schöne Stimme überhören oder ein so schönes Mädchen Übersehen?

Sie war nicht der Stern der Galaxie , wie die Medien sie nannten, sie war der Diamant... oder mehr noch der Kristall in seinem Lichtschwert, welcher ihn erst zu dem machte, was er war. Ihre Lieder hatten ihn stets begleitet, seit er sie das erste mal gehört hatte.

Und nun hatte er wirklich die Aufgabe sie zu beschützen. Er hatte mit mühe und mittels der Macht unterdrücken können vor Muru rot zu werden.

Nochmals seufzte er und schloss die Augen.

Er würde diesen Auftrag sehr ernst nehmen, das war klar. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendwer Kanpeki auch nur ein Haar krümmt!


End file.
